Another story of a Newb
by Sith Worshipper
Summary: Zan is a newcomer just came into the world of Runescape. A strong warrior, Calladus trained him until he was quite good. But when goblins try to invade Runescape and Calladus is captured, what will he do? Writer's name changed to Sith Worshipper.Cmplete!
1. A new friend

CHAPTER 1

"Ahhhhhh!" Zan shouted as he fell to the ground. "Damn, that wizard! He could've at least gave me a warning before he teleported me here! Just a simple "hang on!" could do!" He muttered to himself as he stood up.

He looked around. He was standing in front of a Lumbridge castle. "So…what do I do now?" He thought. He decided to ask someone to guide him.

"Anyone here willing to guide me? I'm new!" He shouted out loud. "Oh my god, shut the hell up, noob!" He could hear a shout that came from the crowd outside the castle. Then, he felt someone tap on his shoulder from behind. As he turned his head, he heard the person saying, "I would be willing to. I have nothing to do anyway." A tall man clad in gleaming full rune armor with a rune two-handed sword in his sheath stood there. He had a dashing red cape on.

"Uhhh…ok, but first, let me introduce myself." Zan said, mesmerized by the man's weapon and armor. "My name is Zan, what's yours?". "Calladus." The man replied. "Ok, let's start the day. That bronze sword and wooden shield of yours is, no offence, thrash. Let's get you some armor." Calladus continued.

They walked out of the castle and walked towards the direction of Draynor village. On the way there, a highwayman attacked Zan. Zan raised his shield and blocked the highwayman's blows but soon, it was knocked away from his hand. "Help, Calladus!" He cried. In one clean stroke, Calladus struck the highwayman down.

"Here you can keep his black cape." Calladus said, passing Zan the highwayman's cape. "Thanks." Zan donned his cape and took his shield back.

They both walked to the Draynor village bank. "This, here, is Draynor village. Wait here, while I get you some iron armor from my bank." Calladus said. Zan nodded.

Moments later, Calladus came back with a full set of iron armor and about 10,000gp. "These are for you." He said. Zan looked at the money. "Lovely money, thank you soooooooooo much!" He cried in delight as he put on his new armor and kept his money.

"Ok, now let's go train!" Zan said. They both walked back to Lumbridge. Calladus pointed to one of the goblins. "Attack and kill it!" He said. Zan gripped his iron longsword and charged at the goblin. He slashed at it's stomach and wounded it. The goblin was enraged and threw rapid punches at him. Though, his armor protected him, Zan stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground.

The goblin raised his hands for the final blow. Zan quickly kicked the goblin's legs, causing it to fall. He stood up and chopped the goblin's head off. By that time, Zan was panting heavily. "Huff, huff, huff."

"That was good, but let me teach you some strokes and tricks that could really lend you a hand in battles." Calladus said.

From that afternoon to that evening, Zan had been practicing and practicing. He soon got the hang of it and could kill goblins pretty easily then. At night, Zan tried his hand at fishing and caught lots of shrimps. Calladus let Zan cook his shrimps. He kept burning it at first, but in less than half an hour, he could cook pretty well. Both of them ate shrimps until they were full.

They pulled out sleeping bags and went to sleep. "Today had been a tiring but great day." Zan thought and closed his eyes.

So that was the first chapter of this story. Please review people! If you want your characters to be in this story, just send a review consisting of your characters:

Name

Armor

Weapon

Talents

Personality

Appearance

Most important of all, review!


	2. More new friends

CHAPTER 2

Zan woke up. He looked over at Calladus. He was already awake, eating breakfast, which was some salmon. "You want some?" he asked Zan. "Sure." Came the reply.

Zan stood up and walked towards Calladus. He at down and began eating the salmon. As they were eating, Calladus started to speak. "Ok, I see I've taught you the basics, so it's time for me to go now." He said.

"Oh," Zan replied sadly. "Don't worry, we're still friends, add me to your friend list and you can contact me anytime, anywhere." Calladus smiled. "Here's a little farewell gift." He added as he showed Zan a rock with the letters "Z" and "C" engraved on it.

"It stands for Zan, Calladus." Calladus said. "Thanks, it's been nice knowing you!" Zan said and bid farewell to his first ever friend in Runescape. Now he was all alone. He quickly finished breakfast and decided to practice his sword techniques. As he gripped his sword, he sensed someone watching him.

Pushing that to the back of his mind, he dashed forward and stabbed a goblin in it's stomach. He spun around and sliced off the goblin's head. Lots of goblins then surrounded him. As they charged to attack, Zan dealed with them with great strength and speed. His sword danced as he slashed and stabbed the goblins.

As he finished off the last goblin, he looked behind him. A woman in Mithril platebody and skirt with her yellow cape swinging gracefully had been standing there. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders and light skin. "That was pretty good." She said. "Thanks, an expert on Runescape taught me that." Zan replied.

A goblin crept up to her. It raised a steel warhammer and prepared to attack. "Watch out!" Zan shouted. But the lady merely spun behind and chopped the beast's head off.

"I'm also an expert in close combat." She said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm Aayla, Aay for short." She grinned. Suddenly, five people came out of nowhere. "Finally found you, Aay!" a man with blond spiky hair said. "We've been looking all over for you!" another man with blue hair, lightly tanned skin, looked like about 20 years old, said.

Three other people just stood there, silent. One had long white hair, another had black, and the other one appeared gothic. "These are my friends." Aay said. "Hi, I'm Blitzer boy1." The blond spiky hair man said. "MegaBlade55." The blue haired man said. "Spiritmage99" the man with long white hair said. "Jack Aranel" said the black haired man. "Nick Yang." Said the gothic looking guy.

"Ok, I'm Zan." Zan said. Zan added them to his friend list. "Oh well, I have to go now, but if you need any help, just contact us through your friend list." Aay said and went off with her friends.

"Ok, thanks." Zan smiled. He walked away. But something made him stop. Something strange. He noticed that the goblins were acting strangely and were more agreesive than usual. They also got a lot stronger.

Zan looked at them and thought.

Thanks for all the reviews! I just managed to put all 6 characters into these chapters. The six of them will be put to action in the later chapters, when something about the goblins happen. Oh well, I won't reveal anymore.


	3. Once again more new friends

CHAPTER 3

Zan stared at the goblins. "Wut you lookin' at?" the goblin shouted to him. Zan ignored it and walked away. He decided to do some mining. "Maybe I should go to Varrock, I've never been there before and there's also a mining spot there." He thought, checking his map.

The journey to Varrock took about half and hour. When he arrived, he stared in awe at how big the city was. "Wow, there are buildings, guards, and the castle is so big!" Zan was totally awe-struck.

Focusing back to what he was here for, he slung his bronze pickaxe over his shoulders. He started to look for a mining spot. He then spotted someone coming out of a bank with a rune pickaxe. Zan decided to follow him as he might be going to the mining spot in Varrock.

As he followed him, he suddenly realized that the person was none other than Nick Yang. "Hi! Remember me?" Zan said running up to Nick. "Err…oh, you're that guy, the one Aay met." Nick replied.

"Can you take me to a mining place?" Zan asked. "Sure" was the reply. They walked to a place where there was copper, tin and iron rocks. The rest, Blitzer boy1, Megablade55, Spiritmage99, Jack Aranel, Aay were also there, mining.

Zan walked towards a copper rock and a tin one. He started hitting rocks. After a few minutes, a man, holding a bronze pickaxe, mined the rocks that Zan was mining. "Hey, my rock!" Zan said, hitting the rock that the man was also hitting.

"Not really, it, like, doesn't have your name on it!" The man replied and hit harder. Zan turned mad and hit the rock as hard as he could. He hit, he hit, and suddenly, his pickaxe head came out and was sent crashing into his face.

"Ow!" Zan cried in pain. He stumbled backwards and fell down. "Hahaha!" The rock stealer laughed out aloud. Aay, Jack, Spiritmage, Megablade and Blitzer boy wanted to help but one man got to Zan first. He was in white knight armor and was carrying an elemental shield and a dragon longsword.

"Are you alright?" He said and helped Zan to his feet. "I'm Assasin910." He said. "Stop laughing, fool!" A lady named Otaku93 shouted at the rock stealer. She unsheathed a poisoned rune dagger and pointed it to his part. "Yeah, stop laughing, your laugh makes you sound like an idiotic fool, ya know that?" another player, Hellwolf61 shouted.

Everyone surrounded him and beat him up. BASH! KICK! SLASH! "Wow, I'm, like, treated like a god." Zan thought. They all picked up the guy's full steel armour and a steel longsword and handed it to Zan. "Woah, thanks, guys and err…girls, I owe you all a thousand!" Zan shouted in delight as he put on his new and improved armor.

He spun his pick and continued mining. Suddenly, there was an earthquake. BOOM! KABOOM! BOOM! Loud noises could be heard for afar.

Suddenly, hundreds if goblins jump into the mining place and pointed cannons at everyone. Zan had never before seen such hatred and anger on anyone's face. The goblins aimed, and fired!

Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all the reviews. I wasn't able to add in all the characters but they will be added in, sooner or later. Oh yeah, here's the answer to MegaBlade's question. I am not a member, although I used to be one. You can contact me in Runescape, my username is Calladus1, but I'm hardly ever online with that account cuz it's already so powerful and I have nothing to do, or you can contact me to my noob account, Denton Ex, which I spend more time on. Bye.


	4. Wartface

CHAPTER 4

Everyone did not stand still. They all jumped away and dodged the cannonballs. "Launch attack pattern destroyed X!" Zan heard a yell. Two players named Hookman and Dexft suddenly jumped forward from opposite sides.

Hookman used his rune scimitar and slashed at a cannon. Dexft used his steel longsword to do the same. Now an "X" was engraved on the cannon. A mage named Webbuu suddenly appeared and fired a wind blast in the middle of the "X".

The cannon exploded sending cannon parts flying in all directions. Because of the shockwave sent out during the cannon exploded, the other cannons, too exploded.

Zan, Hookman, Dexft, Webbuu, Otaku, Hellwolf61, Assasin 910, Aay, Nick, Jack, Spiritmage, Mega Blade and Blitzer boy scattered in all directions and attacked the goblins that attacked them. They didn't care if they do not know each other, they just fought.

Zan spun his steel longsword and sliced off the goblins heads. Hookman backflipped and kicked some goblins in their faces. Dexft stabbed the goblins to death. Webbuu casted every single spell he knew. Otaku poisoned the goblins with her poisoned rune dagger and made them suffer. Hellwolf61 exterminated them with his iron longsword. Aay's mithirl scimitar danced as she beheaded the goblins. Nick used his great martial arts skills to destroy the goblins without even unsheathing his weapon. Jack slashed goblin's butt with his black sword. Spirit notched 5 arrows into his bow and shot them at the goblins. Mega Blade backflipped, frontflipped and killed the goblins with great strengh and agility. Blitzer boy notched his bronze arrows into his bow and fired them at the goblins.

After 10 minutes of fighting, The goblins were all dead. "Why are the goblins invading Runescape?" Zan asked. "No time to think, Varrock is gonna' be cremated!" Zan heard a yell. It was Calladus.

"C'mon, let's not waste any time!" He said, unsheathing his rune two-handed sword and rushing towards Varrock. The others followed, gripping their bows, staffs and swords tightly, preparing for the upcoming battle.

When they reached Varrock, they gasped in shock. Buildings, fountains, the museum, the castle, were no more. The whole of Varrock became only a burning piece of land, consumed by the hatred of the goblins. Hundreds of dead bodies of people, guards, bankers, shop owners were lying all about.

"Why are the goblins doing this?" Calladus asked. He looked at the dead body of King Roald.

"Because we hate you humans, you kill us, we respawn, and you kill us again! So we decided to destroy you arrogant fools!" They heard a shout from behind.

Standing there was general Wartface. He raised a granite maul and prepared for battle.

The others all assumed a battle stance and rushed forward to attack.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! Chadrizard, if you want to be in the story, please send a review consisting of Chadrizard's armor, weapon, talents, personality and appearance. For those who do not know what is a granite maul, it is something like a steel warhammer but the pole is way longer, and the hammer is made out of granite. I will be updating soon, bye!**


	5. Calladus captured

CHAPTER 5

Wartface spun his granite maul and charged forward to attack. He skillfully smashed and knocked everyone with his maul. Suddenly, he shouted, "Attack, now!"

Hundreds of goblins jumped out of nowhere and fought them. While the goblins were fighting the people, distracting them, Calladus ignored them and dashed forward towards Wartface.

He let out a series of blows but Wartface parried them with his maul. Deciding to use faster weapons, Calladus sheathed his rune two-handed sword and pulled out twin rune longswords.

Now with two weapons, Calladus spun his longswords and slashed rapidly at Wartface, knocking him off balance. Wartface fell but kicked Calladus's legs in the process.

Calladus fell too and was surprised when he saw another granite maul coming down on him. BANG! His vision blurred as he saw General Bentnoze standing on him. Darkness flooded his vision as he fell unconscious. "Calladus!" Zan shouted, seeing goblins carry Calladus away.

Zan backflipped away from the goblins that attacked him and ran after the goblins who carried Calladus.

In a flash, both General Bentnoze and Wartface appeared in front of him. "The strong warrior must be absorbed by our master." Both of them said and raised their mauls.

Trying to remember the tricks that Calladus had taught him, Zan raised his sword and attacked. But he was absolutely no match for the two goblin generals. They resisted Zan's blows and sent their mauls smashing into his face. Zan fell unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep underground a dark hooded figure sat on his throne. He had 3 god staffs clipped to his belt and was holding an ancient staff in his hands. 

"Soon it will be time, soon it will be time." He muttered under his breath and gripped his ancient staff tightly.

* * *

Zan woke up with a start, and looked around him. "What just happened?" He asked himself. The rock that Calladus had given him suddenly rolled out of his pocket. As he looked at it, memories flooded his mind. Goblins were taking over because they hated to be slaughtered 9999 times a day. Calladus had been captured and his friends? 

Zan looked around and saw that they had just finished off the last of the goblins. Zan looked at the rock and said, "Don't worry Calladus, I will get you back, one way or another."

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews. For non members god staffs are staffs that can let you cast god spells(They're members-only, duh). Ancient staffs can let you cast ancient magic, a whole new list of powerful spells(They're also members only if you don't know, but I'm sure you know). I will be adding the other new characters in the next chapter and Jaffar161, its not the wrong place. I will update soon! **


	6. Chadrizard

CHAPTER 6

"Sorry, Zan, but we failed to destroy the goblins that carried Calladus away." Webbuu said to Zan. "It's ok, hey look at this footprints! They look like goblin footprints and seem to lead out of Varrock." Zan said.

"Hah! I knew that goblins were stupid enough to leave their footprints everywhere they go! They're feets must be covered in mud! We can find Calladus in no time!" Assasin 910 said. Suddenly, a man in full rune approached them. "Did you say Calladus? I'm a friend of his." He said.

"Yeah, I'm also a friend of his, he's been captured by goblins, maybe you can help us?" Zan asked. "Sure thing, I'll message my friends, Zana Taru, Seebaz, Jaffar161, 2 I8 2 live and Cobra Prince. They are strong too and can help you. By the way, my name's Chadrizard." He said.

"Ok, but first, let's get out of this burning town alright?" said Nick. They got out of Varrock but saw hundreds of goblins coming their way. "They're trying to make goblins the only residents of Runescape and are probably going to take out the fire in Varrock and build houses there to live." Zan said.

They decided to hide in the wilderness where they could be safe from goblins. As they entered the wilderness, they could feel a surge of evil. A few minutes later, Zana Taru, Seebaz, Jaffar, 2I8 2 live and Cobra Prince came. Everyone introduced themselves to each other and decided to go back to Varrock to follow the goblin footprints. "The footprints are gonna be washed away when the goblins build their houses in Varrock."Zan said.

They quietly went to the outside of Varrock. The prints past where they were. Quietly, they followed the prints. When they reached the bridge leading from Varrock to Barbarian village, the prints disappeared. "That's weird, the prints lead to the river." Aay said, surprised. "They must be hiding underwater!" Hookman exclaimed.

"We have to swim then." Spirit said. "It's lucky I'm not wearing any metal armor otherwise it's sooo gonna get rusty. " Zana said. Sheathing their weapons and holding their breaths, they jumped into the water.

Zan was amazed at how many trout and salmon were there in the water. Focusing back on what he was here for, he looked around. He then spotted a tunnel leading somewhere. He looked at his friends with eyes that seem to say, _Let's check that tunnel out! _

His friends followed, getting what Zan meant. They swam through the tunnel and found themselves in a dry place.

Zan spotted a rune two-handed sword on the floor. "That's Calladus's! It's his!" He exclaimed.

Now they knew where Calladus was.

_

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Liam, do you want me to decided what armor and weapon your characters have or decide on your own? If you want to decide on your own, please send another review consisting of it and your character's talents, appearance and personality. I will update maybe next week.** _


	7. The mastermind

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Calladus was being brought towards someone sitting on his throne. He struggled to get free but the goblins had became stronger.

They threw him in front of the person. "This is a strong one, it would be a waste not to absorb him." The man said.

"Who are you?" Calladus asked as he suddenly pulled out a rune longsword hidden in his armour.

"Hehehehe, patience, my friend." The man said. Calladus gripped his sword tightly and jumped forward, ready to strike his opponent down.

In a flash, the man casted Saradomin Strike and sent Calladus flying away. Calladus broke his fall by backflipping and rushed forward for another attack.

The man smiled under his hood and pulled out a rune longsword, similar to Calladus's but it had a curved handle.

The man blocked Calladus's attack and kicked him in the chest. Calladus resisted the attack and let out a series of blows.

The man parried Calladus's blows and continued to attack. They were equally matched in swordsmanship, but the mysterious man had an upper hand in magic.

The battle went on fiercely with each of them trying to find an opening in each other's defense. Finally, Calladus found an opening for an attack and kicked the man's sword out of his hand.

Calladus then kicked the hooded stranger in the face, causing him to fall. The hooded man crawled away until he reached a dead end. "Please don't kill me, please spare me! Have mercy!" the hooded man pleaded as Calladus put his sword at the man's neck.

"Who are you? Why did you manipulate the goblins into attacking Runescape!" Calladus asked fiercely. "I am the leader of the Mahjarrat tribe," he said, trembling.

Calladus knew that the evil god Zamorak, had came from the Mahjarrat, but that was all he knew about it.

"I know that underneath the grounds of Runescape, there is a crystal said to grant the one who posseses it immortality. I could get to it but I still couldn't rule Runescape with mortals still there, because they wouldn't obey me. So I manipulated the goblins into destroying the humans so that I could rule Runescape." The man continued, still trembling.

"The oppression of the Mahjarrat will never return. You have LOST!" Calladus shouted, about to deal the killing blow.

"NO! YOU HAVE LOST!" The hooded man shouted, using ancient magic, casted Ice Barrage andfroze Calladus right on the spot. Drawing out his god staffs, he unleashed Claws of Guthix, Flames of Zamorak and Saradomin Strike on him.

Calladus fell backwards as the freeze spell wore off. His vision blurred as the hooded man took out an amulet and used it to absorb Calladus. He smiled at his victory and donned his amulet.

_**Thank you for the reviews! I will be updating relatively soon.**_


	8. Zan captured

CHAPTER 8 

Zan struggled to remain calm as he swiftly made his way through the tunnel. His friends were following closely behind.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, Zan's heart was thumping rapidly. He wanted to wipe his sweaty palms on his armour but decided to focus on his surroundings.

He heard a faint sound of someone's footsteps. Suddenly, a steel spear was thrown at Cobra prince but he blocked it with his adamant battle axe.

More spears were thrown at Zan's friends but they all either blocked them with their weapons or just dodged them. Zan was alarmed. A hand appeared and pulled Zan into the darkness.

As the hand covered Zan's mouth, he couldn't even utter a sound. Goblins jumped out of the darkness and attacked Zan's friends. Zana Taru spun her dragon scimitar and slashed at the goblins viciously. Seebazz was enraged and broke the goblins skulls into tiny pieces with his dragon battle axe.

Jaffar161 took out fire staff and casted fire bolts over and over again. 2 I8 2 live's rune scimitar danced as he destroyed the goblins. Cobra prince and Webbuu combined their skills and defeated the goblins. Assasin, Hookman and Dexft used their weapons as spears and threw them right into the goblins hearts.

Otaku, Hellwolf and Aay fought the goblins like they were in sync with each other. Nick Yang, Jack Aranel, Chadrizard and Mega blade decapitated the goblins. Spiritmage and Blitzer boy notched their arrows into their bows and fired the goblins into oblivion.

"Where's Zan?" Blitzer boy said. Everyone was shocked. They looked around the dark room but could not find a trace of him.

"He couldn't just disappear into thin air." Spiritmage said. "Maybe the goblins took him away." Mega blade suggested. "No, I made sure that all the goblins were crushed and grinded into tiny pieces!" Seebazz said.

"Then we'll have to spilt into groups to search for him," Chadrizard started to count the people in the room. "We'll have to spilt into 6 groups, 3 people in each group."

Everyone nodded and went into their groups. Zana Taru, Seebazz and Jaffar were in 1 group, 2 I8 2 live, Cobra Prince and Webbuu in 1, Assasin, Hookman and Dexft in 1, Otaku, Hellwolf and Aay in 1, Nick, Jack Chadrizard in 1 and Mega blade, Spiritmage and Blitzer boy in 1.

They set out to find Zan. _If only they knew what they are up against!_

_

* * *

__**Please, please review! Since I last updated until now, I only had 1 additional review. Please, I beg you, review! Anyway, I won't be taking in any more characters as I already have so much and it's hard to remember them all. **_


	9. Zan turned

CHAPTER 9 

Zan struggled to get free from the mysterious, hooded man. The hooded man carried him while still covering his mouth away to a room where a throne was in the middle.

He put Zan down and took off his hood. Zan was very surprised at what he saw. The hooded man was his uncle.

"Yes, Zan, it is me, uncle Zeric." The man said. "No…it can't be, you were dead!" Zan said in surprise.

"It is me, use your feelings, you know it." The man said and smiled. Zan knew that it was true. "Why did you manipulate the goblins to attacking Runescape?" Zan asked.

Zeric turned red with anger. "Remember what happened 5 years ago?" He asked Zan. "The time when I thought that you were dead?" Zan asked. He thought back to what had happened.

* * *

_"Let him go!" Zan shouted angrily. 5 strong men were beating Zeric up. "Looks like this little punk wants a beating too!" one of the men said and smiled an evil smile.__The others walked towards Zan and beat him up. They kicked, punched and pounded him. Zeric dashed forward and fought the men. But he was absolutely no match for them. The men were Phoenix gang members. They pulled out Phoenix crossbows and fired bolts at Zeric._

_Zeric fell with a thud and had suffered fatal injuries. "Run, Zan, Run!" Zeric shouted and passed out. Zan ran as fast as he could away from the gangsters._

* * *

"They thought I was dead and left. Then I woke up and got away." Zeric said. "From then on, I hated humans, they disgust me. Now I want revenge!" Zeric shouted. 

"I won't let you!" Zan shouted angrily. "But you must, remember what they did to me, my injuries was so serious that I could barely walk. I had to crawl and slept on the streets for 4 years, everyday a random person was just spit on me, kick me, and even threw rotten tomatoes at me!" Zeric said.

Zan suddenly became very angry. He had cared about his uncle very much and was very disgusted by the people who did that to him.

"And what's more, your friends, they are the descanters of the Phoniex gang!" Zeric shouted.

"That is why you must help me, destroy them and the world will be ours forever!" Zeric shouted again.

Zan was very angry now, with his friends, with everyone in the world. "I will join you." Zan said to Zeric.

"Good, your new armour and weapons are in that chest over there." Zeric said and pointed to a shiny golden chest at the side of the room.

Zan walked over to the chest and opened it. Inside there were full rune armour and 2 dragon two- handed swords. He out his armour and surprisingly managed to carry both dragon two-handed swords.

"We shall have revenge!" Zan shouted.

* * *

_**Zan turns evil! The next chapter, chapter 10, is gonna be the last chapter of this story. So people, please review! I want to make sure that I have at least 50 reviews when I complete the story. So please review! **_


	10. Zan killed

CHAPTER 10

Zeric's amulet suddenly began to crack. He stared at the amulet in surprise. The amulet broke into pieces and Calladus appeared.

"Don't listen to him, Zan," Calladus shouted. "He's the leader of the Mahjarrat tribe! He's evil and is only manipulating you!"

"I don't care! I shall take down anyone that stands in my way of taking over Runescape! Even you." Zan shouted back with eyes of hatred.

A man in full Dharok's walked in, dragging Zan's friends. "I got them, master." He said and bowed. Zeric grinned and said, "Good work, Lord Knightmare, this here is our newest comrade, Lord Zan."

Knightmare's armour changed into full Ahrim's. Chadrizard pulled out a rune two-handed sword and passed it to Calladus. "It's yours, we found it on our way here." He said.

Calladus gripped the sword assumed a battle stance. "Let them go!" He said glaring at the 3 evil men, Zan in particular. In a flash, Zan's friends leapt up and kicked Knightmare. They brandished their weapons and prepared for battle.

Zeric, being sort of a coward, stood up and said, "Kill them, I..have..matters to attend to."

Zeric then ran way. "We can take this bub." Seebazz said and gripped his dragon battle axe. "I will strike you down, if I must." Calladus said to Zan.

"You will try." Zan replied, grinning and spinning his dragon two handed swords. The two warriors jumped forward and their swords clashed.

They exchanged blows quickly and parried any attack that came in their way. The battle was growing very intense. Slowly, Calladus gave ground and Zan continued to press on the attack.

Calladus parried Zan's furious blows. Zan continued to strike viciously. Zan seemed to be winning. Calladus now moved backwards _very _quickly.

The battle went on to the exit. They continued to exchange blows in the dark tunnel, using only their ears to detect attacks.

The battle continued. They reached the exit and was now in the water. As their armour was heavy, they began to sink down, but still continued to slash and stab at their opponent.

With a strong push from their legs, the two fearsome warriors submerged from the water and climbed onto rocks.

They continued to fight, each of them standing on a rock. Calladus saw that tjhey were heading towards a waterfall.

As the rocks got farther from each other, the two warriors summoned up all theur energy and fired a fire blast at each other.

The two blasts collided and exploded. Zan continued to shoot fire blasts at Calladus. Calladus spun his sword and blocked the blasts.

He then shot out a powerful earth wave. Zan got hit and fell off his rock. As Zan sank down, Calladus shot a wind wave into the water, creating a water tornado heading for Zan.

Zan was pushed down further and dropped one of his dragon two handed swords. Fuming mad now, Zan kicked the ground with all his strength and floated up. He climbed onto another rock, a much bigger one now,

The two warriors then casted every spell they knew, each colliding with another and sending explosions all over.

Calladus now saw that they were very close to the waterfall. As they neared the waterfall, Calladus jumped off his rock and landed on another rock that was already below the waterfall.

Zan was surprised and did not have enough time to jump. He fell down the waterfall with other rocks smashing into his helmet. His helmet was knocked away and another rock crashed into his face.

He fell into the water, injured. But he did not give up and kicked again, floating up the water and climbing on to another rock.

"You will pay!" Zan said, his eyes glowing evil yellow. Calladus just remained quiet and continued the battle.

To them, it was not just a battle for the world of Runescape. It was personal, a battle of former friends.

As they exchanged blows, Calladus somersaulted over Zan and landed behind him, standing on Zan's rock. _I'm so sorry. _That was all Calladus said in his mind before slashing Zan into 2.

Meanwhile, back at the headquartes of Zeric, Zan's friends were handling the fight pretty well. Knightmare had mounted a hellhound and changed his armour into Karil's.

He took aim and fired his crossbow at Zan's friends. They dodged the blows. Webbuu was firing his best spells, Blitzer boy and Spiritmage were firing their arrows like crazy.

The others somersaulted onto the hellhound. Zana Taru, Seebaz, Jaffar, 2 I8 2 live, Cobra prince, Assasin 910, Hookman and Dexft pinned Knightmare down as hard as they could.

Otaku, Aay, Hellwolf, Nick Yang, Jack Aranel, Chadrizard and Mega blade stabbed the hellhound to death. They then teamed up and pushed Kinghtmare down.

It was now Webbu's turn for action. He casted Entangle on Knightmare, not allowing him to move. Blitzer boy and Spirit fired arrows at Knightmare while the others dug their weapons into Knightmare.

And with that, that was the end of Knightmare. Suddenly, Calladus appeared. "Zeric is going to get a crystal that will grant him immortality, we have to stop him!" Je shouted, leading the way.

After exploring the whole cave, they finally found Zeric hurrying some goblins to mine their way through the cave walls.

With one last strike of a pickaxe from one of the goblins, the wall broke down. "So long, suckers!" Zeric shouted and ran into a room that was inside the cave wall. There was a bright blue crystal.

He hurried to it and grabbed it, and a bright light shone across the room. "No! We're too late!" Calladus shouted, shielding his eyes from the light.

"No, we're not!" All of Zan's friends shouted and dashed through the lights, closing their eyes. They dashed forward and threw their weapons forward. KABOOM!

An explosion occurred and sent everyone flying away. When the smoke cleared, they lay the dead body of Zeric, with broken pieces of the crystal lying about.

"I told you so. We're not too late." Aay said. Suddenly, the cave walls begin to crack. "The cave's collapsing, hurry, we have to escape!" Mega blade said.

"Right now, I'm just worried about getting to the exit!" Cobra prince shouted and all of them ran forward.

They ran and ran along the cave walls and finally reached the exit. They jumped into the water and swam away.

As they submerged, they could see Zan's body pieces floating in the water.

They carried Zan's body pieces and buried them, each of Zan's friends had prayed to him once.

Calladus was the last to pray and put the rock that he had given Zan beside his grave.

THE END

Written by

Colex

Produced by

Colex

(Star wars finishing song)

_**The end people! The end! Please continue to review!**_


End file.
